Mashiba Ryō/History/Second Part
History Part II Dragon Slayer Arc He has an encounter with Sawamura Ryūhei (whom Ippo was about to fight in the next two days) and he knicks Kumi with his fist for touching his bike and Mashiba retaliates by swinging a punch at him and gets into his hitman stance before Ippo said he would take care of him. Spirit of a Weed Arc Mashiba spars with Itagaki Manabu to help prepare him for his match with Makino Fumito. Father's Back Arc Mashiba follows Kumi to Miyata Ichirō's match against Che Jounbong with Ippo. Chaos Arc After his loss to Ippo, Sawamura moves up to Jr.Lightweight to challenge Mashiba for the JBC championship. Sparks fly as they both commit foul after foul and blood flies everywhere. It could easily be the bloodiest fight in the series. It ends with Mashiba punching Sawamura out of the ring and giving him a concussion with a foul. Even though Sawamura was the one KO'd, Mashiba lost the belt because he attacked before the referee gave the okay. The match was appropriately titled "Chaos". Winner Takes All Arc Ippo needs sparring partner with a long reach to help him prepare for his upcoming match with Malcolm Gedo and his magic punch. Mashiba also needs a sparring partner that can fight close range to help him prepare for his upcoming OPBF title match against Aaron Domingo. Seems like a perfect match for them to spar with each other, but will their past history in the Rookie King Tournament factor into it. In the Jungle Arc In his return match he faced the champion of the Lightweight Division. While his signature Flicker Jab enabled him to dominate the early rounds of the fight, his opponents resilience and use of several fouls saw him advance past Mashiba's reach to deliver major damage and downs to Mashiba by the eighth round. Critically wounded and frustrated at his opponents constant fouling, Mashiba invokes his typically aggressive nature and in the 10th round is able to finally KO his opponent with an new extension of his chopping right. With this he won the OPBF Lightweight belt. He now has a fan club called the Death Society. He is ranked 5th in the world. Blind Step Arc Mashiba follows Kumi to Ippo's match against Kojima Hisato. Prior to the match, Mashiba almost gets into a fight against Sendō Takeshi. Speed Zone Arc After Takamura Mamoru's awful match against Peter Rabbitson, Mashiba (with Kumi following) gets invited to the Mayweather Bar by Date Eiji along with Okita Keigo, Saeki Takuma, and Sendō Takeshi to celebrate Takamura's and Ippo's wins. After a few drinks, Date and Sendo get into a disagreement about him defeating Ricardo Martinez. Mashiba adds his thoughts about it, which makes the the atmosphere more tense. Kumi tries to play peacemaker between them, since she is worried there would be trouble if she didn't come along. Mashiba and Sendo start to get into it, while Saeki tries to help her calm things down. Date (while drinking) asks them why they are angry, but then adds he knows it is because of Takamura. He criticises Takamura's match and his poor performance in it. Date thinks Sendo might be disappointed with it after coming from Osaka for it. Sendo agrees. Okita, Saeki, Mashiba and Kumi decided to complain about Takamura in order to lighten the mood. After Mashiba mentions Takamura's Panda outfit, Kumi is about to agree with him when she noticed it at the bar. They then all notice Takamura sitting there with it. Takamura gets up to start to leave, but he decides to block the exit instead. Date continues to increase the tension by criticising Takamura, which scares Mashiba, Sendo, Okita, and Mashiba. Mashiba tells Kumi to go out the back exit while he tries to buy time. Kumi tries to get them to stop and not fight, but (drunk) Date tells her to either back them up or be quiet. Date asks Takamura that if he think he can fight with this group (Date, Mashiba, Sendo, Saeki, and Okita) and not expect to come out of it in one piece. They charge at him and end up getting into a bar fight. They end up losing, and Kumi putting bandages on them after the fight. Proud Wolf Arc Ippo drops off extra fish that he received from the customers to Kumi. Kumi asks Ippo to stay and help her prepare and cook the fish. Mashiba arrives outside complaining something stinks. Ippo and Kumi are sitting down while waiting for the food to cook. Kumi asks if Ippo will eat it with her, and Ippo agrees. While they wait, Kumi offers to replace Ippo's bandage since it is pretty dirty. They come close to kissing, but the mood is ruined when Mashiba when he mentions the pot is about to boil over. Kumi runs toward it, while Ippo starts climbing the wall. While Kumi is away, Mashiba asks Ippo how far they got. While Ippo is trying to explain they were in the kitchen make food, Mashiba misheard him thinking he said they were making kids. Mashiba continues to bully Ippo, and Kumi ends up throwing the ladle at him to get him to stop. They eat dinner together, when Mashiba hears Ippo helped make it, he says the food tastes bad, which makes Kumi angry. Mashiba continues to complain about it while he leaves the table, but Kumi thins it tasted pretty good. While he is leaving, Mashiba asks Ippo who beat him up. Ippo mentions Sendo. Mashiba asks Ippo that he beat Sendo twice, but he let Sendo beat the crap out of him? Ippo disagrees since he thinks Sendo is stronger than he used to be, where he thinks he is lucky he beat him in the first place. Mashiba asks him he trains to make it home in one piece right (or something similar)? Kumi doesn't think there is nothing wrong with that. Ippo mentions he has his mother waiting home for him after matches, where he is prepared for it, but he would still rather come home safely so she doesn't worry as much. Even if he is covered in bandages and bruises, he wants to be able to walk home using his own two feet. Mashiba asks is that the kinda of things a guy aiming for the World title should say? Ippo and Kumi doesn't see anything wrong with it, but Mashiba adds it is no wonder he got his ass kicked, where he thinks Ippo has gotten weak. When Ippo leaves, Kumi starts hitting Mashiba for ruining the mood. Mashiba later attends Ippo's match against Alfredo Gonzales. Battle of the Beasts Arc Prior to the match, Mashiba got into a fight with Sendō Takeshi since they are sharing the same waiting room. When Mashiba comes out and takes off his robe, people are surprised to see bruises on his face. Mashiba is worked up wanting to go back to the waiting room to continue his fight with Sendo. Normally Mashiba starts a match with Flicker jabs, but this time he starts by charging toward Romeo, he isn't surprised by it. Mashiba throws a chopping right, but Romeo dodges it and runs away. Mashiba catch up to him and throws another chopping right (like a hammer) and hits Romeo. Romeo continues to run away (despite being an infighter.) When Mashiba throws another chopping right, Romeo counters with a punch aimed at Mashiba's jaw. After taking that punch, Mashiba starts to use the Hitman Style and throws flicker jabs at Romeo. Romeo starts deflecting the punches and pressing forward. Kimura Tatsuya (in the audience) notices that Mashiba's Flickers aren't as sharp as usual, where Mashiba must be hurt causing them to be weaker. Romeo reaches close range, and Mashiba throws another chopping right, but Romeo deflects it (and comments that Mashiba's long arm won't help him in close range.) Romeo throws a punch but is blocked. Mashiba tries another chopping right, but Romeo continues to dodge it after seeing it too many times. Romeo start to go after Mashiba's body In the 5th Round, Romeo continues to in fight and going after Mashiba's body. Mashiba continues to throw chopping rights. However, when Romeo is waiting for it to come, Mashiba throws an uppercut instead which sends him reeling instead. Romeo is now daze, and Mashiba throws a chopping right which lands. Romeo starts to fall, but Mashiba throws a left uppercut to keep him standing over and over again. He keeps on rotating to between left uppercut and chopping right over and over again before the ref moves into break it up and grabs Romeo as he falls. Mashiba is declared the winner. By focusing on the Chopping Right through out the match, Romeo never saw the uppercut. (Note it is sort of a similar strategy to Kimura's Dragon Fish Blow, where Kimura focuses on the body for a while then throws an over head punch catching the opponent off guard.) 10 Months in the Making Arc Mashiba attended Ippo's match against Antonio Guevara. Part III *Mashiba Ryō/History/Third Part Category:Mashiba Ryō Tab